Norbert and Daggett
'Norbert and Daggett '''are the two Beaver Brothers in ''The Angry Beavers. Norbert Personality Norbert (often called Norb or Norbie) is more relaxed than his younger brother, but most of the time he's just being lazy. He's only older than Daggett by four minutes ("Born to Be Beavers"), but Norb usually takes advantage of this and bosses Dag around. Norb also enjoys tricking Dag into getting himself into trouble or to make him look like an idiot or even hurt. Norb mispronounces words on purpose to sound cool. On the rare occasions Norb gets along with his brother, he will give him a big bear hug and say "Biiiig hug!", even though he knows that Dag hates it. Despite being mostly mellow, he cares more about what other people think of him than Dag. Although Norbert seems like a big jerk, he does have a more sophisticated side and is a great lover of the arts. This is best seen in the episode "Euro Beavers". Norb also has a major crush on Treeflower. Physical Appearance Norb is an American beaver with blond fur, light brown tail, and a light purple nose. His hairstyle is not static, and he varies it for special occasions or as the plot demands. Throughout the series, Norb is often seen wearing small eyeglasses for reading, hinting that he may have inherited some vision problems from his father. His nightwear consists of a golden yellow shirt with a purple N and stripe on the collar and sleeves and purple pants with golden yellow pinstripes. In the beginning of the episode "Beach Beavers a Go-Go", he wore a pink Hawaiian shirt with medium purple triangles. For winter, his outfit consists of a blue knit hat, a green sweater, blue mittens, a red-white-and-blue striped scarf, blue pants, and white boots. ("Muscular Beaver 3") Whenever he plays soccer, his uniform consists of a black and white striped shirt with a red stripe on the sleeves and collar, black shorts, white gloves, and red cleats. ("Soccer? I Hardly Knew Him!") For formal occasions, he wears a purple tuxedo jacket, a white dress shirt, a dark purple bow tie, plum pinstriped dress pants, and black dress shoes. ("Brothers... to the End?") Background Information *He loves sucking the filling out of jalapeno peppers. ("Up All Night", "Bummer of Love") Daggett Personality Daggett (also referred to as Dag or Daggie) gives meaning to the phrase "Busy as a beaver", as he has lots of energy and ends up doing all the work that Norb won't do. He doesn't enjoy being the younger sibling and is often jealous of his older brother. He is very easily manipulated and often buys junk off of the TV. He also gets scared very easily, but can become angry just as quickly, especially if someone touches his teddy bear ("Open Wide for Zombies"). However, despite his constant stupidity, he has been shown to try and take responsibility. This is especially prominent in the case of taking care of his sisters. Although, this can be a problem. For example, in the episode "Line Duncing", when Stacy and Chelsea were hungry, he gave them "Cap'n Salty's Salty Dogs", making them thirsty. He then gave them "Cap'n Salty's Seawater in a Box". Norb quickly took them away, but Dag had a "Solar distilling apparatus for turning seawater into nice pure drinking water", except he thought it was "nothing important." Norb uses it to give their sisters pure drinking water. Another example is when Dag told Norb that they had to build themselves a dam in the first episode, "Born to Be Beavers", while Norb was being lazy and not worrying. Another recurring theme is that when Daggett knows of oncoming danger, Norbert will not believe him until it's too late. Dag does love his brother Norb, but he constantly annoys him to no end sometimes. For example, in the episode "Same Time Last Week", Dag has a calendar called "365 WAYS & DAYS TO COMPLETELY, TOTALLY AND FULLY ANNOY YOUR BROTHER". On a Saturday, he is told to bop his brother 'till he bleeds. Norb is so annoyed that he literally bops Dag into last week several times. Dag mutters angrily often and says "spoot" a lot. Despite being an American, he adds "eh" to the ends of his sentences like a French Canadian. Physical Appearance Dag is a normal American beaver with brown fur, fin like ears, razor sharp teeth, agray tail, a black monobrow, and a red nose. His nightwear consists of orange feetie pajamas with yellow trim and a light blue oven mitt covering his tail (Although in "My Bunnyguard", he wore a medium blue bathrobe with light blue trim and pink squeaky slippers). In the beginning of the episode "Beach Beavers a Go-Go", he wore a light blue floral Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. His soccer uniform consists of a white shirt with two stripes (one black and one red), black shorts, white socks, and red cleats. ("Soccer? I Hardly Knew Him!") For formal occasions, he wears a medium gray tuxedo jacket with a light blue collar, a white dress shirt, an over-sized blue bow tie, a light blue cummerbund, medium gray plum dress pants, and black dress shoes. ("Brothers... to the End?") On the end credits and in a couple of episodes, Dag wears a pair of blue swimming shorts rather too high up his body. Background Information *Dag and Norb both enjoy watching poorly-made black and white movies starring their favorite actor,Oxnard Montalvo. *Dag is slightly taller than his older brother Norb when Norb had always been taller than him before. ("Long Tall Daggy") *Daggett seems to have some romantic interest in Treeflower since he said her name in his sleep. ("Practical Jerks") Trivia * Norbert and Daggett guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * Gallery Daggett.png|Daggett Norbert.jpg|Norbert Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Beavers Category:Brothers Category:Twins Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Idiots Category:Groups Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Singing characters Category:Competive Twins Category:Cheap cowards Category:Pure of Heart Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Characters voiced by Richard Horvitz Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Duos Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Nick Bakay